callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
United States Army
The United States Army is the land warfare branch of the United States Military. It appears as a playable faction in Call of Duty, United Offensive, Call of Duty 2, Big Red One, Call of Duty 3 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, is seen in Call of Duty: Black Ops, and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty The U.S. Army appears in Call of Duty in the first campaign. The player controls Pvt. Martin from the 506th Parachute Infantry Regiment, 101st Airborne Division. The U.S. Army also appears in the Multiplayer mode of this game. Call of Duty 2 The U.S. Army appeared twice in Call of Duty 2 in the Battle of Normandy and "Crossing the Rhine". The player controls Cpl. Bill Taylor from Dog Company and once again, this faction appears in the Multiplayer mode of this game. Call of Duty 2: Big Red One The U.S. Army appears as the only Allied Faction in the game. The player takes control of Sgt. Roland Roger of the 1st Infantry Division, 16th Mechanized Infantry Regiment, Fox Company. The U.S. Army also appears in the Multiplayer mode of the game. Call of Duty 3 The U.S. Army appears again in Call of Duty 3 as the first campaign once again. The player takes control of Pvt. Nichols from the 29th Infantry Division. The U.S. Army appears in the Multiplayer Mode of this game like the previous installments Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The user plays as United States Army Rangers PFC Joseph Allen and Private James Ramirez in the campaign. The Rangers are also a playable faction in Multiplayer and Special Ops. Call of Duty: Black Ops The 1st Cavalry Division of the Army assists the player in a mission. As well, one can see on soldiers' uniforms the words "U.S. Army". Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The U.S. Army is featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, where the player takes on the role of a Delta Force operator and frequently encounters U.S. Army Rangers in Delta Force missions. U.S. Army Rangers are first seen in the beginning of "Black Tuesday", where they are fighting in New York with their Stryker. It is mentioned that the Army is fighting a losing battle due to a jamming tower preventing air support. After the destruction of the jamming tower by Delta Force Team Metal, the U.S. Air Force provide airsupport to the Infantry on the groun and succesfully drive the Russians out of Manhattan. After the chemical attack in Europe, a massive American expeditionary force is sent to Hamburg in the mission "Goalpost", utilizing M1 Abrams tanks, UH-60 Blackhawks, U.S. Air Force /U.S. Marine Corps -supplied V-22 Ospreys ,and AH-64 Apaches. U.S. Army Rangers save Hamburg with the assistance of Team Metal , who also rescued the American Vice President. The Rangers are last seen in the mission "Scorched Earth", where they fight alongside the German Army and Team Metal in war-torn Berlin. Team Metal (sans Frost), and the U.S. Army as a whole, make their final appearance of the campaign in Down the Rabbit Hole. U.S Army units Command Elements *Overlord *Goliath *Vulture *Warlord Regular Elements *2-1 Alpha *2-5 Alpha *2-1 Bravo *2-2 Bravo *3-2 Bravo *2-3 Charlie *3-1 Delta *Wolverine Company **Wolverine 3-3 **Wolverine 3-2 **Wolverine 3-1 *Mongoose 1 *Grizzly Company **Grizzly 1-1 **Grizzly 1-2 **Grizzly 1-3 *Viper Company *Blackjack Company U.S Army Regiments *2nd Armored Regiment *3rd Armored Regiment *11th Armored Cavalry Regiment *506th Parachute Infantry Regiment U.S Army Brigades *Brigade Combat Team 1 *170 Infantry Brigade *172nd Infantry Brigade *173rd Airborne Brigade Combat Team U.S Army Divisions *8th Armored Division *1st Infantry Division *1st Cavalry Division *1st Armored Division *2nd Infantry Division *3rd Infantry Division *4th Infantry Division *10th Mountain Division *25th Infantry Division *82nd Airborne Division *101st Airborne Division *29th Infantry Division *90th Infantry Division *4th Armoured Division *80th Infantry Division Special Forces (US-SOCOM) *75th Ranger Regiment **1st Battalion ***Hunter Company ****Hunter 2-1 ****Hunter 2-2 ****Hunter 2-3 ****Hunter 3-3 ****Hunter 6-4 ****Hunter 0-4 ****Hunter 6-2 **2nd Battalion **3rd Battalion *Delta Force **Metal Team **Anvil Team **Granite Team **Onyx Team *Green Berets **ODA FOXTROT **ODA 595 M1A2 Abram units *Rhino 2-1 *Rhino 2-2 *Rhino 2-3 *Rhino 2-4 *Rhino 2-5 *Rhino 2-6 *Warpig 2-1 *Warpig 2-2 *3-2 Echo *Broadsword *Highroller M1126 Stryker *Honey Badger *Samaritan *Firefly M1128 Mobile Gun System *Bugs *Punta Gorda UH-60 Blackhawk *Helix 2-3 *Helix 3-2 *Helix 2-1 *Dagger 2-1 *Dagger 2-2 *Gunslinger 1 AH-64 Apache *Helix 8-1 *Helix 8-2 Commanding Officers *Commander General "OVERLORD" *General Shepherd (K.I.A.) *Colonel Marshall *Battle Captain "GRIZZLY" Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Factions Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Factions Category:Call of Duty Factions Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Factions Category:Call of Duty 2 Factions Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Factions Category:Call of Duty 3 Factions Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Factions Category:Call of Duty: Roads to Victory Factions